theleagueofedventurersedventuresfandomcom-20200213-history
Ed-Spectacular Flyer
The Ed-Spectacular Flyer is a Starfeld ZH-25 Questor freighter that is the main ship of The League of Ed-venturers. Bio The Ed-Spectacular Flyer was once a ship that saw little use, as it was parked in a nearby forest in Peach Creek, CN City. Till it was found by the Eds, and after some tidying up and small work, they made it their getaway home. Then after the Eds meet the cows, they also moved into the ship. Where Grace would always keep the cleaning work in check. And Double-D was always cooking food. But when a Hippogriffan ship landed in Peach Creek, the ship's purpose would change drastically. After some escapades with the Hippogriffs from the ship, The Eds would join them to going to Canterlot. In which the Planet Trains checked all systems on the freighter to confirm it was qualified to fly, in which it was. As Yakkity and Keo got the ship's engines rolling, the Eds were on their way to it, Kevin and the stronger individuals jumped on the Eds, attempting to keep them in the Cul-de-Sac. But then Red Sea had General Skybeak's men quickly stun and incapacitate them. While one girl named Nazz apologizes to the king, for the group's behavior. But then a speeder came in, as the driver hopped off and engages Red Sea to a brief Lightsaber duel. As the Eds soon get their own ship flying, Red Sea quickly flew onboard. As the ships few away, as the others in the Cul-de-Sac were shocked to see the Eds had a spaceship in their possession. Before both ships went to hyperspeed. Soon, the ships landed on a landing platform outside Canterlot. The Eds are greeted by Princess Celestia's Student, Twilight Sparkle. Who is more than impressed to meet some new friends. As the group is escorted to Canterlot Castle, Twilight goes to explain many things in the location in which Double-D is more than impressed with her impeccable knowledge of many things. Sometime later, The Eds and their crew then brought a group of Younglings to their ship. As one of them Ocellus by name, immediately identified the class of ship with all its specifications, adding about how they were rare to find these days. Which left most of the Ed-Venturers speechless but Double-D, on the other hand, was beyond impressed. As he got into a conversation with Ocellus as they both questioned some tough questioned getting a scientific answer. In which they both agreed they would get along perfectly. Much to Gallus and Eddy's annoyance. Then when Novo decided to lead a campaign to take Hippogriffa back from the Flame Federation, The Eds were to join them as they took their freighter back to Hippogriffa. Then as the main team stormed the castle, several Hippogriffian Fighters took off for the main command ship out in space, while the Eds, Skystar, padawan 6, and Terramar were to stay near the Eds' freighter. But then when Darth made himself present, Red Sea and Novo engaged him to a duel, as Edd then suddenly saw several Turret Shield Droids come rolling in and attacked Ocean Flow's groups. He then stated they needed to help them, as the group ran into their freighter. As Eddy got the engines cranking, everyone else joined in the cockpit, once the ship slowly hovered forward, Eddy blasted the Turret Droids as he took the skies. Where they joined in with the Hippogriffian Fighters as Eddy began to show outstanding piloting skills that impressed by Edd and Gallus. But then the ship was pursued by enemy starfighters in which Skystar got to the ventral gun, Yona to the dorsal gun, and helped cover fire. Eddy then declared the rear deflector shields should have the majority of the power transferred to them. Leading Gallus to take care of it, knowing the gryphon would fit better for copilot, Edd stepped out of the seat as Gallus sat down. Meanwhile, in the rest of the ship, the enemy fire started to cause some systems to go out of order, in which Sandbar then helped Keo try to fix them as Ocellus grabbed a fire extinguisher to help Rax extinguish flames that erupted. As one starfighter flew next to the ship, Eddy barrel-rolled into it. Knocking the ship into another one, destroying them both. But the dorsal and ventral guns were unfortunately destroyed by one of the fighters. Eddy then saw a meteor just on the port side, flew for it, as he ordered Gallus to drop the landing gear. As Eddy then landed on the surface as the landing gears scrapped against the ground, sending rock and other flying debris into the fighter, killing its pilot and making it crash. The Freighter then ended up flying into the hanger bay of the control ship. Which soon skidded to a stop, but the ship's systems had overheated. As the team tried to correct them, several GunnerBots surrounded them, ready to open fire. But soon the system rebooted as all shields were activated as all GunnerBots opened fire, but the blaster bolts were deflected off the shields, as Eddy returned fire. Then Silverstream hit another button on the control panel which sent torpedoes flying into the main reactor. As a huge explosion erupted, Eddy quickly flew the freighter out of the ship as the fiery inferno flew through the ship, soon enough blowing the whole thing in half. With the command ship destroyed, all Flame Federation Robots shut down on the ground. As the main Hippogriffian Starfighters landed, the Freighter soon came flying back to the surface. Once reaching the ground again, Eddy was forced to land in the courtyard, as their freighter had sustained massive damage. Afterward, the Eds were inspecting their ship, contemplating the damage it received from the battle. But the Planet Trains stated they could fix it easy. In which they soon did, even installing more laser canons to the ship, and upgrading the whole system. Including a safe-guard system that only allowed individuals who had their fingerprints scanned in the system to fly the ship. Specifications The Ed-Spectacular Flyer was once equipped with some out-dated components, but following the Battle of Hippogriffa, the Planet Trains equipped the ship with a Rubicon Navicomputer for the navigation system, and upgraded the Novaldex JV-74 Ino Engien to allow the ship to go up to 1,050 km/h in atmosphere, and armed it with Planet War Tech turrets in the former external cargo pods. Then installed 2 Taim & Bak KX4 dorsal twin laser turrets for a tail gunner to cover the back of the ship. As the front of the ship also had twin front turrets armed to Eddy and Grizzar's control. While the ventral gun pod was armed with an AG-2G quad laser cannon. Then the team was assigned in crew spots. Eddy as the commander, Mrs. Calloway as co-commander, as Eddy would pilot the ship with Grizzar as Co-pilot. While the ventral turret was manned by Maggie, the top turret was manned by Yakkity. As Keo and Grace would man the front pod turrets. As Edd was the main science officer, while Ed was on oddjobs and cargo duty. Or a gofer. Then at times where Eddy is out of commission, Yakkity would fly the ship. But other qualified pilots Eddy trusts to fly his ship are Gallus, Scartooth, and Smolder. Main Armament *Dual laser cannon *2 Taim & Bak KX4 dorsal laser turrets *Planet War Tech Y7-7T dual laser cannon *AG-2G Quad Laser Cannon Trivia * Category:Vehicles Category:Spacecraft Category:Freighters Category:ZH-25 Questor Category:The Eds' Backbone